Certain types of fire extinguishers, such as the CO.sub.2 type are provided with an operating handle which is maintained in the closed position by a spring. Unintentional operation of the device is prevented by a locking pin which extends through aligned apertures in the handle and handle support. In some cases the pin is wired in place by a seal of the so-called "lead and wire" type. The wire, which is easily brokan, is retained around the handle by being imbedded in a lead pellet so that removal of the wire gives evidence of tampering or use. The assembly of the components of such a seal is time consuming and therefore expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,269 issued Mar. 16, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as this application there is illustrated a seal for use with such fire extinguishers, which is formed of a single piece of molded plastic, and comprises an integral rigid plastic bar for extending through the handle and handle support apertures. Although the combination locking pin and seal of said patent has proved satisfactory in service, it does not meet the requirements established by certain organizations that establish industry standards for such devices, such as Underwriters Laboratories Inc., which require that the locking pin be made of metal.